Pigtails and Purple Scales
by Aponi Aquene
Summary: Dragon Queen magical baby story. Regina Mills and Maleficent's two year daughter has unleashed her inner Dragon, resulting in disaster and mayhem.


**A/N: Hi, So... this is a Dragon Queen magical baby story. This idea has been in my head for months and it was diving me INSANE! I finally got it out. It's not too fluffy mostly because I was struggling to keep Regina and Mal in character. Imo they're not very fluffy characters but there might be a little because they're both big softies when it comes to their children. "Even villains love their kids" but yeah...**

 **All mistakes are mine. I don't own ONCE or Regina and Maleficent or any characters (except their daughter, I guess) Okay, here goes... :)**

Pigtails and Purple Scales

"Maven Reina Mills!" Regina screamed as her two year old flew, yes, flew around her study.

The little, blue eyed terror managed to transform herself into a dragon. Not even five minutes ago the young princess was laying on her stomach, in her favorite baby blue dress with her little white shoes in the air, swinging back and the forth as she colored in the 'Sleeping Beauty' coloring book her sister (she thinks she's so funny) had given her, while Regina tried to complete her paperwork. The Queen wanted to spend some time with her little princess. It was a nice, sunny Saturday afternoon and she was sure Maven wanted to go out and play.

Upon completing all of the work she was willing to do for the day Regina stood from her desk and asked her toddler what she wanted to do with the rest of their day together. The little doll looked up at her with a grin that looked far too much like her other mother for comfort then was suddenly engulfed in a light blue cloud of smoke.

Regina is not one to panic but in that moment her heart completely stopped as she watched her daughter disappear in a deep shade of blue. She ran over to her but by the time she reached her the smoke had cleared and her eyes widened in panic and fear. Her little girl was replaced with a small dragon that was still way too big for Regina's study.

She stared at the tiny reptile and it stared back at her. _That's what I get for sleeping with a dragon,_ Regina thought as she took in her daughter's new form. She had beautiful purple and black scales with tiny gold patterns. She also had a small, short snout but the rather large white horns and very sharp claws made the little dragon look both fearsome and adorable.

Maven stretched her wings and Regina flinched when she got a glimpse of her wingspan. It was longer than her new body. When they flapped the gust of air sent Regina's papers flying off of the desk.

"Don't you dare Maven, you will turn yourself back into a human right this instant!" Regina said firmly, pushing her nerves aside.

The Dragon just cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy. "You can't, can you?" Regina sighed, looking her daughter over one more time. "It's alright, your mommy is going to fix this."

Maven flapped her wings again, repeatedly. This time it lifted her off of the floor and Regina face palmed when this seemed to excite the little girl. "Mavy, please don't, dear." She said snatching her phone from the desk before it was blown off as well.

The child ignored her though and continued flapping her wings, hovering a few feet from the floor. She then leaned up and she moved forward. This excited her even more, then she leaned to the side and flew that way. Big, glowing, blue eyes glanced back at her mother and their eyes met. Regina took in a shaky breath because she knew what was coming. Suddenly Maven took off and started flying around the room, ignoring her mother's protests.

She zipped past her mother, the mayor had to duck to prevent being decapitated by the young dragon's wings (which already looked extremely sharp) as she zoomed pass her.

At about the fourth lap around the room Maven realized she could fly upside down so she decided to circle the ceiling doing exactly that, causing the rest of Regina's important documents to fly all over the room in a tornado like fashion. On her way back down she hit a wall and then another. She was much too big to be moving around this much but that didn't stop the pint sized troublemaker.

She looked back at her mother, the oldest Mills did not look the slightest bit amused but there was no time to worry about that, she was having too much fun. She'll deal with the repercussions of her actions later. She continued to play until the toddler felt the funny tickle in her nose, the itchy feeling she had been feeling since spring began and she tried to ignore it but failed. Her nose twitched and she sneezed. A small spark came out, landing on Regina's very expensive couch and the damn thing went up in a dragon flame. Regina squealed, flung her hand out and extinguished it before any real damage could've been done. Maven had taken to flying again.

And that is what led up to this moment.

"Maven Reina Mills, you will listen to me!" She hissed but Maven didn't hear her and continued to play.

"Mom.. is everything alright? I heard a loud crash..." Henry froze in the doorway when he saw his little sister. "What the hell?"

"Henry, language." Regina snapped. She sighed. "I just.. your sister. She's..." She waved her hand at the baby dragon.

Henry chuckled. "Cool."

"No. Not cool." Regina sighed. "She's destroying the house." She watched her child a second longer. "What do I do? My baby is a fire breathing, mythical creature!"

"Mom, your girlfriend is a dragon." Henry pointed out. "And so is Mave's big sister. They're basically a family of dragons."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Don't call her my _girlfriend_. That sounds so... juvenile."

"What do you prefer? Baby mama?" He asked with a snort.

"Well I carried Maven so I believe I'm the baby mama..." She replied dryly. "But that's still childish anyway."

He laughed. "She's your girlfriend mom. Well at least until you accept her proposal... Which I still don't understand why you haven't. You love each other and you two already have a..." he waved his hand towards the dragon. "...Maven so I don't see why not."

Regina crossed her arms and eyed her son. "How do you know she proposed?"

"Oh. She's super old fashioned, She asked me if I was okay with it." He shrugged. "I said it was cool."

"Well... okay then.."

Henry just grinned. "I think it'll be good for Maven if the two of you lived together."

Regina shook her head. "It's complicated."

"I think you're making it complicated."

"I think you've developed your grandparents' need to meddle."

He laughed. "Nice way to avoid the subject, mom."

She chuckled. "Hush."

He laughed again.

Maven looked over at them when she heard her big brother laugh and wanted to join in. She stomped her feet and let out a noise that sounded like a growl but if she was still a little girl would have been a giggle.

Regina looked over at her with concern in her eyes. "Are you alright, dear?"

The dragon looked embarrassed. They didn't understand her, they thought she was upset. The three of them just watched each other for a moment. Maven felt another tickle on her nose and without warning she sneezed again. This time the flame ignited Regina's bookcase.

Henry jumped back. "Oh sh-"

"Henry!" Regina gasped before she extinguished the fire with her magic. "Language, please." She turned back to examine the damage. The bookcase suffered a hit.

Maven looked at her mother's distressed expression then down at the floor and frowned. She couldn't cry like this but if she could she would. She would throw the tantrum of all tantrums. Even though her blonde mother told her that wasn't the proper way to express herself. Right now she didn't care. She wanted her small human body back so she could hug her mommy and apologize for what she's done. She had enough for one day and just wanted to take a nap.

"Call Maleficent, she knows what to do." Henry suggested.

"Mal is spending time with Lily. I intend to let her have that. Lily has been feeling... left out and as though Mal has been doting on Maven. Which I admit she has but that's only because Maven is so young. Also Mal didn't get to raise Lily so she sees Maven as a second chance and..." She waved it off. "I don't want Lily to resent Maven because if Maven inherited Mal's immortality as well... I don't want there to be a war raging between her and Lily for centuries."

"Like you and Zelena..." Henry said thoughtfully. "Minus the centuries part." He added quickly. His mother nodded. "And she already doesn't like her very much."

Regina nodded. "Correct. Mal is trying to bring them closer together and well... Mavy loves the idea of an older sister but..."

"Well she has a big brother who loves and spoils her." Henry said proudly.

Regina smiled at him. "I know."

They heard a loud crash and looked over to find Maven on the floor shaking her head. She looked back at her mother and Regina gasped when a small horse figurine fell from the mantle and bumped the toddler on the head.

It didn't hurt. Not really. But Maven was tired and cranky so it pissed her off. She stomped her feet and flapped her wings as smoke came out of her nostrils.

Regina was by her side in a second, stroking her head where the horse had hit her. "It's okay, sweetie." She said softly. She was mildly surprised at how smooth her daughter's scales were compared to her mother's. "Alright." She helped the tiny Dragon sit and calm down a little. Maven's little eyes slipped closed as her mother petted her head.

"I'm calling Emma." Henry announced, pulling his phone from his pocket. "Her magic is getting better and I'm sure the two of you could figure this out."

Maven seemed to perk up at the sound of her blonde buddy's name.

"No." Regina said still petting Maven. "I can handle this. Besides I don't need Emma's dragon jokes right now."

Henry snorted. "It might cheer Mave up. Emma always puts a smile on her face."

"That's true." Regina said with a small smile. "But I don't want to bother her. I'll just call Mal. Maybe it will be quick then she and Lily could go back to their... whatever it is that dragon sorceress do." She sighed.

"Okay." He nodded.

Regina dialed her girlfriend's number. The phone rang a little longer than Regina would have liked. Maven hicupped and a gust of smoke came out of her mouth. She looked back at her mother as the older brunette fanned the smoke away. At least Maven had the decency to look sorry.

"Hello, my dark haired beauty." Maleficent's voice came through the line.

"Hey Mal, um... I need you to come over here for a moment."

"Miss me already?" The blonde purred. "I'll see you tonight, remember?"

"No, Mal... It's Maven."

"Is she alright?"

"Well... She's... Well... She's..." Regina struggled to find the words.

The line went dead but before Regina could get angry over the sorceress hanging up on her a cloud of black smoke appeared in the middle of the room. It cleared revealing Maleficent and Lily.

The older dragon's eyes instantly met her daughter's and she chuckled at the sight of the baby dragon sitting on the floor beside her brunette mother.

"Oh dear," the blonde said looking around Regina's destroyed study then back at her toddler. The baby dragon was beautiful, she took the color of Regina's magic but looked every bit as much like Mal's dragon form. The beautiful gold patterns were clearly a result of Regina's light magic. "It seems like you've had a busy day, my love."

Maven looked down again, still sad over the day's events. Regina spoke for her. "Can we change her back?"

"Of course." Mal said kneeling beside them. Maven nodded her head happily. "Look at you, my lovely, you are stunning." She whispered to the dragon. Maven looked over at her and her glowing eyes locked on her mother's as if they were communicating silently, the older dragon smiled. Mal turned back to her girlfriend. "What has she done so far?" She asked stroking the little girls back.

"Besides destroy part of our home?" Regina asked.

"Yes, Regina."

"It was so cool." Henry said. "She was flying and she even set a few things on fire."

Maven peeked around her mothers at Henry and watched as he animatedly described all of the things she had done that day and felt a bit of pride that her big brother thought she was cool. She looked at her older sister who looked to be engrossed in her phone and completely disinterested in her and frowned.

"Wait til I tell my mom!" Henry said excitedly. "She'll think it's so cool."

"Yes but your grandparents... not so much." Mal said, not taking her eyes off of her daughter. "They think two dragons in this town are too many as it is."

"They'll get over it." Henry said with a shrug. "Maven is part of our family." He said firmly. Mal smiled at him and he smiled back. "Hey, what are baby dragons called?"

"Wyrmlings or sometimes dragonlings but there are many names for them." Mal provided. "But..." She patted Mavens head. "'Dragonette' fits her." Maven nodded happily.

"I didn't think she even inherited it." Regina sighed. "You know because..."

"Because she didn't hatch from an egg?" Mal chuckled. "Even though you gave birth to her, she is still half my child, Regina." She looked over at the brunette. "Although, I am impressed. Usually most shapeshifters can not make such a complete transformation until adolescence."

Regina sighed. "Mal... this is..."

Maleficent placed a hand on her girlfriend's knee. "It's okay. We'll work on this. I'll train her." She looked over at Lily. " _We'll_ train her, right Lily?"

The other brunette nodded. "Yep, we'll teach her how to be a scary dragon bitch."

Regina placed a hand over the hand on her knee and squeezed. "Please, don't. Just teach her how to control it. Not how to terrorize the town that her mother is the mayor of..."

"Relax, Regina." Mal and Lily both said unison.

"I just don't want the people of this town showing up on my lawn with torches and pitchforks for my toddler."

"Regina, I will not put our child in danger but this is part of who she is. _This is_ who she is. Why is it so much easier for you to accept her other magical abilities and not this one?"

"I haven't accepted them." Regina chuckled. "I asked you to suppress them."

"And I do not think its a good idea because like her dragon form that is who she is. She's the child of two of the most powerful sorceress in all the realms. She's going to be very powerful herself."

"I don't want her to end up like us... like the way we were."

"She's not a villain." Henry spoke up. "She'll be the first dragon heroine, you'll see." He smiled at his sister.

Regina smiled at her son. "Perhaps."

"But first things first." Maleficent raised her hand but Maven had other plans. She spread her wings, started flapping again and lifted herself off of the ground. She gave her other mother a brief demonstration of what she was capable of, taking a flew laps around the room before her spring allergies interfered and she ended up sneezing and setting Regina's drapes ablaze. Regina gasped and Mal chuckled then extinguished the flames. The dragon watched her youngest daughter with a mixture of awe and pride for a moment longer then she flicked her wrist freezing the tiny dragon mid flight.

She heard her girlfriend let out a sigh of relief behind her. Lily and Henry were laughing hysterically at the child's antics. Maleficent got up and walked over to the little girl and tutted trying to hide her amusement. She flicked her wrist again and a cloud of black smoke engulfed the tiny troublemaker and cleared revealing a tiny brunette with long, curly pigtails and a huge grin, still suspended in time and air.

She chuckled again and flicked her wrist one last time. Maven unfroze and landed in her mother's arms. Big blue eyes gazed up and met loving blue eyes. Mal tapped her nose softly and chuckled. "You've been such a naughty girl, my little angel." She pushed the little girl's brown bangs out of her face. "You have truly startled your Mommy, dear."

"I'm sorry." Maven giggled.

"You don't seem very sorry." Mal said with a raised brow.

They turned around and faced Regina who was standing there with her arms crossed. Maven's face dropped and she instantly looked guilty. She snuggled closer to her blonde mother before staring back at her brunette mother and putting on her best puppy dog face as she batted her long eyelashes. Something she obviously learned from her godmother.

"What do you say?" Mal prompted giving her a squeeze.

"Sorry, momma." Maven said softly as Mal brought her closer to her other mother.

Regina kissed the child's forehead. "It's okay, sweetie. Just try not to destroy mommy's office next time, hm?"

Maven nodded as those big blue eyes sparkled with more mischief and Regina knew she was in for it. Maleficent caught this and chuckled. "Oh dear, you're planning on putting mommy through it, huh?"

The girl looked up at her and grinned, her little dimples winked, neither confirming or denying. The blonde tapped the toddler's nose and the tiny witch scrunched it. Maleficent looked up at Regina. "She looks so much like you when she does that."

"Does she now?" Regina asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, she looks just like you when you're about to challenge me."

"Is that so?" Regina purred.

"Indeed but Maven is much better behaved."

Regina snorted. "Right."

"You're a bad girl, Regina." Maleficent said simply. "Just accept it."

"And do you like bad girls?" Regina asked staring deep into the dragon's eyes.

Mal leaned in. "Of course. Why else would I put up with the three worst behaved brunettes I have ever met? I would say four but the young Prince is well behaved." The last part received a snort from Henry.

Regina chuckled. "That's true but Henry has his moments... anyway, you love us."

Maleficent shrugged. "Maybe... or the three of you have bewitched me."

"That must be it." Regina said with an eye roll that Maven effortlessly imitated.

The oldest Dragon smirked. "Indeed it is." She let her eyes wander her girlfriend's form for a moment before their eyes met again.

Regina raised a brow and returned the smirk. Mal laughed and kissed her softly. "Eww." Maven giggled and covered her eyes with her little hands.

"I'll say." Lily mumbled causing Henry to laugh.

Regina and Mal both snorted. "Your daughters." Regina said pushing the blonde away playfully.

The sorceress chuckled. "Cute." She said still cradling Maven who wasn't complaining. "I'll take her with us."

"No." Regina said following Mal out of the study. "Today is your day with Lily. I said we wouldn't interfere."

"It's perfectly fine, Regina." The blonde said as she and Regina walked to the front door. "Right Lily?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Yep." Lily agreed. "She's my sister. She can hang with us." Regina eyed Lily for a moment. She didn't see any hatred or disdain on the younger woman's face.

"Fine." Regina said pulling the door open. Maleficent stopped in front of her with their little girl. Lily slipped passed them.

"We'll be back soon." Mal said kissing Regina's cheek. Regina smiled and petted their little girl's hair.

"Okay." She sighed then kissed her daughter's hair. "See you later then."

Mal nodded. "Until then."

They slipped out of the door and Regina watched as they walked to the middle of the front lawn. Mal placed Maven down on the grass and the little girl looked up at her. Mal patted her head and Lily turned into a dragon beside them, not long after Mal did the same. Mavy just eyed them for a moment, unmoving as if unsure what to do next. Regina knew the child wasn't afraid. It was hardly her first time seeing her other mother or sister turn into a dragon.

Maven looked back at her and Regina gave her a small smile and an encouraging nod. The small brunette grinned wide, bounced excitedly and turned back to the other dragons. After a few moments of what looked like concentration Maven transformed herself into one as well. Regina caught Mal nod at the little one and the toddler looked beyond pleased with herself. Lily took off flying and Maven lifted herself from the ground and flew off clumsily.

Mal looked back at Regina, their eyes met and Regina understood the dragon's silent promise to not let anything happen to their tiny sorceress. After a shared nod, the oldest Dragon took off behind her daughters.

Regina watched as they flew up towards the clouds. Maven looking slightly drunk with her faltering but Mal or Lily would help her along. She just observed the sight of the family of Dragons and sighed warily. Her child is a dragon! She shook her head.

But she and Mal can handle this. They can handle anything.

"Hey mom," she turned around to see Henry standing behind her. "Wanna grab lunch?" He asked. "We can fix the study later. I'm starving."

"Sure." She nodded and after one more glance at her two year old flying up into the sky she went back into the house. "Let me get my purse."

"My sister's a dragon." Henry said watching them a moment.

"She is." Regina agreed. "Mal finally has a clan." She said remembering the proper term for a family of dragons. She knew that Maleficent had missed being surrounded by dragons and there weren't any here in Storybrooke. Lily being a dragon helped cure some of that loneliness. It wasn't like the tons of dragons back in the Enchanted Forest but now Mal had two dragon children. A clan Mal had built on her own, well with the help of her human mate.

A clan forged by blood.

"It's cool though." Henry pointed out.

"Let's just hope they don't find too much trouble."

Henry snorted. "Right."

Regina smirked. Trouble followed them everywhere they went so they will most likely get into some today. Regina just hoped it wasn't too much. She did know that this wasn't it for Maven. Regina was sure this toddler had a lot more tricks up her sleeve... but no matter what came next... well.. this time she'll be ready for it.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading. I think Maven Mills is so adorable (just Mills since Mal doesn't have a last name lol). I envisioned her to be a perfect combination of Regina and Maleficent, physically and personality wise but she ended up just being her own person. Her magic on the other hand took the shade of a light blue because of her light magic (that she inherited from Regina I guess). Baby magical dragons, huh? Gotta love 'em. I really enjoyed writing her and plan to revisit her someday.**

 **So if you have a moment, leave a review, pls. Let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
